The invention relates to a winding-machine contact-roller system with a plurality of hollow cylindrical roller segments that are arranged end-to-end and freely rotatable on a throughgoing axle and a winding machine having the contact-roller system for winding up a continuously moving web, in particular a paper web or plastic foil.
Winding machines for winding up a running web, for example a paper web or plastic foil, use as is known contact rollers as pressure or squeeze rollers in order to largely prevent trapping of air in the winding roll at high winding speeds. If the winding machine is to wind up webs separated by longitudinal cuts onto respective winding rolls that are carried on coaxial sleeves, it is advantageous to mount the contact rolls for each winding roll for movement in a direction perpendicular to the rotation axis. This allows diameter differences in the various winding rolls to be compensated out. The axial length of each contact rollers should thus be equal to or greater than the width of the winding roll against which it is pressed.
It is known to support contact rollers of fixed length in individually movable holders and to press them with individually settable pressing force against the respective winding rolls. Contact rollers of fixed length can however only work with a relatively limited range of winding rolls. On change in winding width, the contact rollers must be switched with others of the appropriate length. In order to operate a winding machine with widely varying cut widths it is thus necessary to provide a large number of contact rollers. In addition on format change it is necessary to reposition the contact rollers and their supports.
German patent 3,941,384 describes a winding machine with this type of contact-roller system where cylindrically hollow roller segments are eccentrically mounted on a throughgoing support axle gaplessly next to each other as pressure rollers. The eccentric mounting is effective be able to move each roller segment against the winding roll perpendicular to its rotation axis relative to the adjacent winding rolls. In addition it is possible to lock together the roller segments in groups on the support axle. For very wide machines such a solution is not acceptable since the support axle inside the roller segments is of limited diameter so that the eccentricity necessary for the movement is sufficiently large. Under these circumstances in wide machines the common support axle for the eccentric segments is not stiff enough. In addition it is not possible to press any single roller segment with an individually controllable force against the winding roll.
It is an object of the invention to improve the known type of contact roller system so that it is sufficiently stiff that even with wide machines it can be used and so that the gap between two adjacent roller segments can be kept as small as possible to minimize marking.
According to the invention supports for the support axle can be arranged between two roller segments and/or an individual adjustment mechanism can be used, without making the spacing between two roller segments too great. The gap between two adjacent roller segments can be made very narrow in order to avoid annular marks on the winding rolls during winding.